


Eyes of Life Idea

by Tamara_vonB



Series: Eyes of Life [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety Disorder, Awkward Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, Social Anxiety, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamara_vonB/pseuds/Tamara_vonB
Summary: Basically, just all the ideas that I've thought up.





	Eyes of Life Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Painter's Embrace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051618) by [Tilltheendwilliwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite). 



**Alpha** : bright (literally) eyes; a rainbow of colours; oppressed/lower class; not many Alphas (why they're taken lightly); friendly (necessary for survival) and trustworthy/reliable; Slytherpuffs  
**Beta** : normal eyes; a rainbow of colours; high class/in charge; many Betas (why they're in charge); very cool, calm, and collected (allows them to further their careers since they prefer "logic" to emotion); Slytherclaws  
**Omega** : dark (literally) eyes; a rainbow of colours; middle class/half the time in charge; a decent amount of Omegas (why they're middle class); feisty and ready to fight at all times; Gryffinpuffs

 **Eyes** : bright eyes see compatible auras (can see their own auras, too, in the mirror); dark eyes see incompatible auras (can see their own auras, too, in the mirror); normal eyes can see both (can see their own auras, too, in the mirror)

 **Auras** : compatible auras are an aesthetically pleasing contrast to the person's aura (blue | purple, black | hot pink); incompatible auras are an unpleasing contrast to the person's own aura (blue | hot pink, navy blue | neon yellow); come in a rainbow of colours; can change when mate is found

 **Mates** : mates are chosen by aura; perfect/true mates find each other by smell (they instinctively wear cologne/perfume that their perfect/true mate absolutely loves/adores); regular mates have compatible but not necessarily aesthetically pleasing auras (light pink | light pink

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but write this after the idea was given to me by Tilltheendwilliwrite. They took the trope and gave it a fascinating twist. So this is my first time posting on here. And if this is well, received, it won't be my last. This chapter is the basics of everything. It tells you everything I've thought about and planned.


End file.
